galeriansfandomcom-20200214-history
Rita
"We're all slowly but surely going mad. You just haven't realized it yet." ''- Rita '''Rita' (リタ) is one of the first Galerians produced by Dorothy and is the second born in the Family Program. Her special ability is a powerful form of psychokinesis (or telekinesis), which allows Rita to manipulate objects at will by trapping them within an anti-gravity field. Once entrapped, they can be effortlessly thrown around and she is skilled enough to ride atop a floating object. Although never stated, this may imply she uses D-Felon as her power source. She is apart of the "Sirius" family type and shares this role with her brother, Rainheart. It's revealed towards the end of the game she has a RX negative chromosome abnormal. In appearance, she has fiery, bright red hair and wears a white halter top with a black mini-skirt which straps to her shoulders and makes an "x" on her back, and also walks in matching knee-high boots that seem to zip up. On her fingers are two different types of rings, a small silver one and a larger black one. She wore cuffs on her wrists, possibly to mask her self-inflicted wounds as suggested in the Galerians: Rion OVA. Her personality is the perhaps the most fleshed-out of the first Galerians and is greatly aware of her surroundings as well as her own emotions. Rita has a distaste for her psychic abilities (possibly due to the painful shorting, drugs, or simply because she feels abnormal) and it fills her with both great despair and anger. Her violent mood swings are frequent and, when provoked, is incredibly deadly with her psychokinesis. However, there is a soft side to her that she only really shows to Rainheart, of whom she is very protective. Without her brother's companionship, Rita feels she has no real purpose in life. Like the other Galerians, she views humans in a bad light but this may only be because Dorothy instructs her to feel that way. In the game, she is voiced in English by Kendra Barnhart and in the movie, by Lia Sargent. In Japanese, Yuka Imai voices her in both versions. Physically, she was 17 years old. In the game Rita is first seen in the Babylon Hotel (Stage C) within Michelangelo City along with Rainheart. After Rion Steiner checks himself in and enters his room, he tries to make telepathic connection with Lilia Pascalle (who previously informed him of her hiding location). But the connection seems jammed and the doll shocks him, making him drop it. Rita then enters the downstairs lobby with a squad of Rabbits and says that "there's no escaping now" and she locks the door with her power. Rion goes to investigate the lobby only to find a gruesome trail of blood lead to the locker room. Upon entering, he discovers the dead body of the hotel manager stuffed in the sink. Scanning it reveals a conversation with Rita and Rainheart. He tells her that Rion has come for Lilia and if he can kill him. The redhead tells him to wait only until he has found Lilia. He begrudgingly complies and Rita calls him a "good boy". She is not seen until much later and not until Rion defeats Rainheart and reunites with Lilia. Rita discovers the dead body of her little brother and tenderly embraces him one last time. The sorrow of losing the person she cared quickly subsides and turns into intense fury, visibly clenching her teeth. Following the trail of her brother's killer, she intrudes the reunion between Rion and Lilia and sarcastically congratulates him for finding her. He asks if Rita is a Galerian and she confirms, saying she came to "bash her brains in". She tells him that Dorothy is constantly worried about the virus program in Lilia's mind and also says that humans are fools and that each person's fate is decided by Dorothy. Her words then shift onto Rainheart, blaming the blonde youth that Rainheart wasn't the smartest but was very gentle and that he was "the only brother I had left". Her violent rage begins to boil over and she begins to describe the impending vengeance Rita will take on him. She sends nearby objects at the two but Lilia uses her telepathy to disable her power. In frustration, Rita throws a nearby chair at Lilia and knocks her unconscious. Rion and Rita then finally battle it out. Rita throws countless amounts of nearby chairs and tables during the fight, frequently riding midair on a table in an unusually relaxed and nonchalant position, being completely invulnerable and able to attack the boy physically with it. She shouted "Die!" multiple times at Rion when attacking and even taunted him after sustaining a hit, playfully gesturing him to come over to her with her hand. He was only able to damage her while she was grounded and he was able to pick her up and brutally slam her down with D-Felon and other PPECs, effectively locking her moves for a time. When injured repeatedly however, the Galerian surrounded herself with more objects to counter-attack with and protect herself from Rion's attacks. The violent battle continued and despite Rita being strongest opponent the boy had faced, she eventually submitted. Rita was impressed with how adapt he was will his newfound powers and called him a worthy opponent. Not giving up, she readied a Beeject to her neck that was loaded with a purple substance, claiming the PPEC Dorothy gave her will allow her to overpower him. Rion urges her to not inject as the stress from the battle will surely cause her to short circuit and calls her insane but Rita says that shorting feels very good and that "everyone is slowly but surely going mad". Begging her not to inject, Rita fires the Beeject into her and she shines in a blinding, white light. The mental overload send Rion flying and Rita screaming in pain as Rion's view becomes obscured. Lilia, waking up from her downed state, pleads with the other woman not to kill Rion. Entering the mental representation of Rita's mind (a snowy field at night), Rion finds Rita knelt on the ground in pain. Despite wanting to kill him, he asks if she is alright and tells Rion to don't worry about her and that she never liked herself. He tells him her secret that she despises being a Galerian and hates her abilities. Rita had always longed to die but she was never able to, possibly due to her Galerian body. Her attention is taken by the falling snow and she admires and describes it as a "terrifying and beautiful vision". She asks Rion if he has ever experienced anything so tranquil and if he can "feel what I am feeling at this moment?" She rambles on about Dorothy and wonders why, if Dorothy is God, that she has inflicted such a cruel fate upon Rion. The dying woman goes on to say that he is "nothing but an empty vessel, pretending to be human." Her words are directed at him but Rita seems to also be referring to herself in the process. Echoing Rion's feelings toward Birdman, Rita pities the fact that she just met him but will now never see him again. The intense throbbing in her head continues and Rita begs Rion to end her miserable existence, literally banging her forehead onto his chest. Lilia yells out to him to not listen to her but he says that she has chosen to die. Regretfully, Rion forces his power directly at her skull and she dies shortly after. Lilia apparently was able to emphatically sense Rita's pain and begins to tear up. She asks how he obtained such frightening abilities and he says the hospital experimented in him but Rita lets out a few last words: "don't believe it." Rita is then seen in Dorothy's Mushroom Tower (Stage D) as a mental illusion sent by Cain to scare Rion away. She begs him to leave and that Dorothy is incredibly fearsome and powerful. Rion is aware that she's merely an illusion and casts her away. In the Hand of God area, Rita's birthing chamber can be seen and scanning it reveals a mental image of her asleep or inactivated. In the movie She has the same role she has in the game. It's revealed that she orders Rainheart to distract Rion while she looks for Lilia. Her battle with Rion is much more violent, with her opponent even destroying the ceiling. Her death also is more brutal, while in the game it looks to be faster and painless. Rion comments that Rita died hating herself. Gallery 10.jpg|Birdman and Rita concept art. 22.jpg|Birdman and Rita lineart. Ritapage.jpg|Rita's bio from the official Galerians strategy guide. ITEMTIM_0126.jpg|Rita and Rainheart conversing while the corpse of the hotel manager rots in the sink. Galerians-01.jpg|Wallpaper of Rita. Galerians-06.jpg|Wallpaper of Rita and Rabbits. 17705c2568d1bb002adf9126764f807a.jpg|Birdman, Rainheart, and Rita (JP Manual) ITEMTIM_0124.jpg|"Have you found her yet?" vlcsnap-2018-07-11-10h02m03s879.png vlcsnap-2018-07-11-10h34m31s596.png vlcsnap-2018-07-11-10h34m39s866.png vlcsnap-2018-07-11-10h34m51s689.png vlcsnap-2019-06-22-01h48m08s092.png vlcsnap-2018-07-11-10h36m34s486.png vlcsnap-2018-07-11-10h40m45s960.png vlcsnap-2018-07-11-10h40m55s115.png vlcsnap-2018-07-11-10h41m14s961.png vlcsnap-2019-06-22-01h51m18s551.png vlcsnap-2019-06-22-01h51m22s777.png vlcsnap-2019-06-22-01h51m30s907.png vlcsnap-2019-06-22-01h52m14s421.png vlcsnap-2019-06-22-01h52m40s162.png vlcsnap-2018-07-11-10h42m13s783.png vlcsnap-2018-07-11-10h42m34s810.png vlcsnap-2019-06-22-01h53m02s870.png vlcsnap-2019-06-22-01h53m43s522.png vlcsnap-2019-06-22-01h54m08s513.png vlcsnap-2019-06-22-01h54m20s407.png vlcsnap-2018-07-11-10h43m49s467.png vlcsnap-2019-06-22-01h54m34s654.png vlcsnap-2019-06-22-01h54m45s664.png vlcsnap-2019-06-22-01h54m55s428.png vlcsnap-2019-06-22-01h55m07s348.png vlcsnap-2019-06-22-01h55m55s349.png vlcsnap-2018-07-11-10h45m37s889.png vlcsnap-2018-07-11-10h48m04s591.png vlcsnap-2019-06-22-01h58m03s387.png vlcsnap-2018-07-11-11h22m49s801.png vlcsnap-2019-06-22-01h59m53s178.png vlcsnap-2019-06-22-02h00m00s723.png vlcsnap-2018-07-11-10h48m26s605.png vlcsnap-2018-07-11-10h49m29s531.png vlcsnap-2018-07-11-10h50m44s635.png Trivia * Rita's name originates from Spanish "Margarita", which in Latin means "pearl". Rita is also a Persian name with many meanings, one of them being "child of light". A similar sounding Latin name, Lita, has connections to the Virgin Mary and means "sorrow". Her surname, which could be seen as Sirius, is named after the brightest star in the night sky. It comes from the Greek "Seirios" and means "glowing" and "scorcher". * Rita's outfit bears some similarity to what Tifa Lockhart wears in Final Fantasy VII. * Although D-Felon grants the user control of anti-gravity, Rita's power might also come from Melatropin. In this case, her telekinetic powers surpasses that of Rion. Or perhaps Rita is simply more adaptable to these drugs than anyone else and she most likely uses both. * In Michelangelo Memorial Hospital, there is a flashback with someone moving multiple objects to write a code on the wall. It may be a reference to Rita. * During her battle with Rion, she injects herself with a PPEC using a Beeject. In the OVA movie, she instead injects herself with a serum cylinder. * Rita shows the ability to share her mind with Rion, as well as telepathically talks with Lilia. * Rita is the only Galerian that injects herself with a PPEC in Rion's presence. Also her brother, Rainheart, can use them but only in a flashback and not of his free will. It can be assumed all the first Galerians use PPECs like Rion. * It's unknown what Rita exactly wanted to communicate to Lilia with her final thoughts. It can speculated she knew something about Rion's true nature and what he is supposed to do. She probably wanted to warn Lilia about Cain and to not believe that Rion is human. * She is one of Dorothy's creations with the strongest sense of self. Other characters who share this personality trait are Ash and Rion himself. All three also show open disgust about their true nature and the role Dorothy planned for them. However, Rita finally surrendered and asked for death. Rion and Ash, by contrast, openly rebelled against Dorothy, and managed both to defeat her in some way. Videos Category:Females Category:Galerians Category:First Galerians Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Bosses